1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an apparatus and a method of controlling a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of controlling a display apparatus by connecting to brain waves of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of various display apparatuses (such as TVs, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs)), there are numerous occasions in daily life where a user has to operate a display apparatus. A general method of operating the display apparatus includes transmitting commands by using an input tool such as a button, a switch, or a scroll wheel. In this case, the user operates the input tool with his or her hands.
FIG. 1 illustrates a TV 10 as an example of the display apparatus. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a user 105 controls the TV 10 by hand to press a button on a remote control 20. By using the remote control 20, the user 105 may input basic commands for changing channels, adjusting volume, adjusting monitor brightness, or the like, to the TV 10.
However, when the user is using both hands to do housework, baby-sit, drive, and the like, it is difficult to input the commands into the display apparatus by hand.
Also, due to the development of TVs that include various functions, such as a smart TV, the user has to input commands for using the various functions that are provided by the TVs, such as access to the Internet, a social networking service (SNS), or games.
Accordingly, apparatuses and methods of controlling the display apparatuses are becoming multi-functional and highly-advanced.